Overwatch: The Coming War
by WolfPrime567
Summary: After the reinstating of Overwatch, the group is united with a blast from the past. Talon is preparing for war, hiring mercenaries to aid them in the coming battles against Overwatch. And a mysterious woman with an agenda finds help from a peace-seeking, Omnic Crisis veteran robot. Now the clock ticks til the remaining members of Overwatch meet Talon in battle. REINHARDT IS 30 HERE
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh it's been so long since I wrote anything for Overwatch. So a lot of people didn't think to read my Overwatch stories from the FIRST one to the most RECENT one, and read my newest one and left bad reviews, thinking Reinhardt is still 61, I just wanted to clear things for ppl who read this story, Reinhardt is 30 years old in my story, if you haven't yet, go back and read my first Overwatch story. So here we go, I own nothing, all rights go to Blizzard.**

* * *

 **(One year prior to current events, Berlin, Germany)**

Atop a lone building, stood a crusader. The tall, mechanical suit was stationary. The crusaders were one of the most required soldiers during the Ominic Crisis. Without the crusaders, the war would have been lost, the allies had no heavy front line soldiers to face the hordes of killing machines. Germany started a new experiment, Project Crusade.

Project Crusade was a turning point in the long and horrific war, the crusaders took the fight to the ominics, holding heavy lines for the troops to push forward before clashing with the waves of robots.

Suddenly, the crusader's radar registered another signature. He turned to see a man, wearing a blue, white and red jacket, and a dark metal mask, with a menacing red visor; the man held a custom pulse rifle, a weapon commonly used during the war.

"So...you are Soldier 76?" the armor clad man asked.

"Yes...it's been a long time Reinhardt..." Reinhardt was confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked 76, who shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me by voice." he reached up and loosened the mask, before slowly pulling it off.

Reinhardt, who held his helmet on one hand and had his hammer hung on his back, his eyes widened in shock.

"Impossibe..." the face he met was his old commander.

"Morrison...you're alive?" the old soldier nodded, his eyes meeting Reinhardt's own.

"H-how?! I was at your funeral! Overwatch fell, and you were supposed to be dead...but you weren't. Why?!" Morrison shook his head.

"By the time I was able to return, Overwatch was shut down already." he sighed, but Reinhardt was still growing more furious.

"You were alive, and could have prevented the shut down if we had worked together! Why?!" Morrison shook his head, his scar still remained, a reminder of the fight that ended Overwatch.

"Reinhardt, it wouldn't have been that easy. Overwatch would have been shut down inevitably, there was nothing I could do." he tried to reason with his old friend.

"But...the others...Lena, Winston,...Jesse, Hanzo, Mercy, Torbjorn...we all said goodbye...and you weren't even dead!" he raised his hammer, anger overtaking him. With only a few seconds to think, Morrison fired a missile from his rifle.

The missile hit the crusader, sending him on his back. The suit was aged and could barely stay together, his suit was shutting down, he grabbed his helmet and threw it off. His aged features showing in the light; they were both veterans of an apocalyptic war.

"I wish you and I could see eye to eye, maybe together we could find the truth, to find why Overwatch was shut down. But if I were you...recall the members of Overwatch...something is coming and we're not ready." he overlooked his old friend, who's suit was sparking and getting slower.

"You know it's illegal, I won't risk getting us all imprisoned for life; let the former agents enjoy their lives they have." Morrison sighed, before putting his mask back on.

"If what I think is going to happen, don't say I didn't warn you." he turned and leaped from the building. Those words rang in Reinhardt's head as he laid in his barely mobile suit atop the building.

 **(The Present)**

Reinhardt looked into the mirror of his bathroom, admiring his remade young self. His dark black hair, the mustache connecting to the short beard on his chin. He had on his usual outfit; a gray elastic shirt, hugging tightly to his muscular body, and a pair of elastic running pants, odd to see him wearing; but it was something he was comfortable wearing.

"So handsome." a kind, British voice shook the silence of admiration. Lena appeared next to him, hugging close to the large German man.

"Hey." he moved a hand to hold her close to him. He faced her and pulled her close, their lips pressing together, she moaned into the kiss; his hands found their way to her curved hip as hers wrapped around his neck.

It was the most unlikely match, but after his age reversal, his new and young brain processed his feelings much clearer then before.

Due to every member of the Germany's Crusader program being wiped out, bar him, due to the Omnic Crisis, fighting army upon army of Bastions and war machines, and after the battle of Eichenwalde was ended with the German army pushing the omnics back; He was now no longer bound by their set of codes, but he still followed the laws of chivalry, bar the fact that Crusaders never held romantic or sexual relationships with anyone and focused on the next battle, and being ready for it.

So now, he cast away some of his old codes and shared his feelings for Lena with her. Sure he was a mess; he, out of all members of Overwatch besides Morrison, Reyes, and Winston, saw the most grisly parts of the war. As a crusader, he was on the front lines and was charged with forming the main lines to hold the omnics back. But despite his constant flashbacks of the war, she didn't seem to care if he was a mess.

"It's still something I'm not used to waking up to." they separated and left their quarters. The rest of Overwatch was awake and getting to work. McRee had already gone out to bring them all breakfast; they had nobody working in their lunchrooms anymore, so McRee, being one of their few Americans went out to bring their food and meals.

A few hours passed, the group was eating together, all conversing as they once did when Overwatch had it's golden age. They had missed so much and still had to catch up with each other. They could rest easy at night since Reinhardt had declared Overwatch to be a private organization now; not bound by the laws and governments of any country.

But suddenly, the alarm began blaring, the lights went red and flashed across the base. They all leaped from the table, running to the command center.

"McRee, check up top. The rest of us, stay alert. Athena, what's going on?" he asked Winston's A.I. Jesse used the elevator and went above ground to investigate.

" _ **Unidentified movement...unknown life signature detected."**_ Reinhardt looked around, Tracer quickly activated the Chronal Accelerator. They were in the dark, awaiting what was lurking through the base.

Then, in the shadows they heard a light clambering of footsteps. Tracer began sprinting, the sounds of scuffling could be heard.

"Athena! Reactivate the lights!" the lights of the base came back on. In the light, the base, Tracer was being head locked by a mysterious armored man; he had a bright green visor on the helmet, and a sword on his back.

Winston growled as he leaped at the man. The armored figure dropped Tracer, dodging the gorilla's attack, before kicking Winston in the back. Torbjorn pressed a button and several turrets activated, locking onto the man.

He realized it was too late, he was surrounded by the laser guided turrets. He lowered his helmeted head, raising his hands in surrender. Reinhardt looked closer at the armored man, the way he fought.

"Hold on...I've seen that fighting style before...but only two people I knew ever mastered it." his eyes widened.

"Impossible...you're dead." they looked at the German in wonder.

The man raised his hands, pressing a few buttons and out of nowhere air hissed out from the seams of the helmet. He raised the helmet's visor off of the rest and revealed a shadow covered pair of eyes.

"Genji...is this...you?" he was in awe.

The man re-equipped his mask, the helmet reconnecting to it. "It's been a long time, Wilhelm."

"Torbjorn, Athena, stand down." the turrets all deactivated and the base returned to normal. They heard the mention of Genji, Hanzo's brother.

"Why are you here?" Reinhardt asked the resurrected man. Tracer, Winston, Mercy, Pharah, and Torbjorn all stared at him in silence.

"I heard Overwatch was reinstated. I came to see if my brother has already joined." he had no idea about what had happened.

"Wait...Genji...you don't know?" he couldn't see it, but he already knew what was going through Genji's mind.

"What are you talking about?" Reinhardt didn't say anything.

"Where's Hanzo?" Genji sounded a little worried.

"Genji...Hanzo was murdered...months ago. Half of the remaining agents were murdered." he once again couldn't see, yet knew what Genji was feeling. He saw his fists clench.

"What?! Who did it?!" he asked aloud.

"The Terrorists we're up against are behind it." Genji looked down, his emotionless mask facing the ground.

"I will see him avenged..." he looked back up. "What about Zenyatta?" Reinhardt only shook his head. Genji probably felt as if he was stabbed.

"What...what can I do...to help?" Reinhardt was shocked, the Genji he knew was a rich playboy, and didn't like to offer help. Then again, he knew Zenyatta tried to take him under his wing before Genji was supposedly dead.

"Well...I suppose you could join us...if you're offering?" Reinhardt was curious.

"I am. When do I start?" the samurai asked the crusader.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

The city of Sydney slept currently, in a large circling of buildings, two figures stood. One was a lumbering, round giant, the other was smaller, a bit scrawny and had very spiked hair.

"Are you sure they're coming Junkrat?" the larger man asked.

"I'm pretty sure, unless they were kidding about this." he sounded unsure. They had received messages from a certain group looking to hire them.

Suddenly, a ship disengaged it's cloak and appeared on the rooftop above them. A ramp lowered from the ship. Out stepped two figures. One was a hooded figure, wearing a skull mask. The other was a female, a sniper rifle strapped to her back; she was wearing some kind of skintight, purple suit that was somehow connected to her rifle and the visor sitting atop her head.

The two stopped in front of them. There was an unmistakeable silence as neither knew how to start.

"Are you Monsieur Junkrat and Roadhog?" the woman asked slowly.

"Maybe...depends on who you are." Roadhog answered.

"Well...if you care, I go by the name of Widowmaker...our clients...Talon, wish to hire your services." she spoke softly, but Junkrat knew she had something hidden under her skin.

"This." Reaper answered his question by grabbing a brief case he had carried and opening it; inside was was thousands of Australian dollars.

"There is much more then this." if his face wasn't hidden by the odd mask, Roadhog would be drooling over the money.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked.

"Your help...in taking down our enemy." they were curious.

"We want you to help us destroy Overwatch." this was something the two had questioned about Talon, did it have a chance? But they paid well and business was business; plus, the two of them were digging their own grave with their recent use of their money.

"Where do we sign?" Junkrat smirked, earning a chuckle from Roadhod.

 **(The Black Forest)**

A dark, hooded figure stood over the lifeless Bastion unit. It had been knocked offline I combat against Talon soldiers, but they didn't completely destroy it.

The figure was a woman, she was working with the robot's circuits, trying to reactivate the old war machine.

"Come on Ana...you've done harder things than this..." she finally got them all in place and the robot seemed to glow and hum with life. The single light on it's helmet glowed blue.

"Welcome back...Bastion...I've got work to do...and you're gonna help me." the robot scanned her with curiosity.

"Then...I've got a daughter to track down, and answers from certain Terrorists." she smirked.

* * *

 **Okay ppl! I'm back with Overwatch! Sorry it took so long, delayed it so I could make TFP but I'm starting back. So if this seemed to be rushed I apologize, I'm just trying to paint the main idea for the story. Please review and tell me what you think could be done for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...a lot of people really don't like how I paired a YOUNGER Reinhardt and Tracer, I know I made his age reverse a little unrealistic, but oh well! Fanfiction is what it is, there's so many more pairings and stories that are FAR more bazaar than mine, but know about me, I DO NOT and WILL not write stories about FxF or MxM, such as Tracer and Widowmaker? Besides the fact that I don't ship that, it's also unoriginal since there are so many fanfictions about that pairing. Just try to trust me that I'm trying to make this pair work out.**

* * *

 **(Paris, France)**

Paris's streets were filled with security, all, unusually armed with lethal weapons, along with minor security mechs. The long rows of security squads along with drone choppers and riot trucks ready to dispatch at any moment if needed, led to a huge meeting happening withing Paris's central government building.

A small unit of soldiers from the French Foreign Legion stood at the front of the building; they were the main security force present.

The FFL had suffered greatly during the Omnic Crisis, being the best of the best within the French army meant they had been sent out on several desperate and foolish missions. They had been on the verge of being wiped out when the Omnics massed up an assault upon France; they would have lost the battle if not for the German military arriving.

Reinhardt had many old memories of the war from France; before he joined Overwatch, he had led a large handful of Crusaders to aid the French army in keeping the Omnics away from Paris, since it was the main location housing the refugees of France.

The German military had made up much for it's past with France that day. It had even led the two governments to issue a new allegiance to each other.

But putting the past aside, Reinhardt, in his black, German Military uniform, walked into the building. He had even trimmed his hair; the long mane of raven black hair he used to have was now tripped into a neat military cut, his beard was cut til it only covered his chin and wrapped around his lip, as the facial hair at one time had reached the bottom of his neck.

It was a huge day for Overwatch, the representatives of the United Nations would debate whether or not they'd fund the remade organization. The crusader was determined to get it back up and running, one way or another.

Lena Oxten followed him, wearing a neat blue silk shirt, covered by the chronal accelerator, dark, almost black, jeans along with a pair of white heels. She felt out of her comfort zone since she rarely dressed this way; she used to be acquainted with it, before Overwatch was shut down.

Ten years of dressing in running clothes, warm clothes for the winter added up to how she barely dressed out with nice clothes. Having the chronal accelerator on her at all times didn't help either; that's usually why she still almost never wore dresses, it was always a hassle.

Fareeha Amari wasn't far behind, she wore her dark blue Helix Security uniform, very few ribbons, pins, and medals compared to Reinhardt's seemingly never ending colors. Of course, the man had a lot of room to place them since he was possibly the largest man anyone knew right now, him being almost seven feet tall and not faltering as a wall of pure muscle and bone. He had even earned his yellow colored Epaulettes.

Angela Ziegler followed close to the Egyptian woman, her bright hair only reflected the sunlight off it wherever she went. She had a flowing white dress along with a pair of matching white heels. Torbjorn Lindholm entered next, his short, red suit and tie suited him well for his size and taste, Jesse McRee entered next to the ex-Ironclad, he had a black duster on instead of his poncho, a fine suit vest and black dress pants to go with it all, and of course, he had his boots. The spurs were taken off for today.

Winston and Genji weren't present at the meeting; they were both watching over everyone's equipment at the hanger the U.N prepared for them to stay in while they were in France.

Reinhardt's eyes met familiar ones, William Hoffman; the Germany's Federal Chancellor and close friend to Reinhardt.

"William?" the crusader asked suddenly, the late aged man nodded his head; the Chancellor had gray hair that was balding at the top slightly, glasses over his old eyes, and had a stern, stoic face.

"Reinhardt. It is good to see you, old friend." they shook hands, Reinhardt's being much larger than Hoffman's.

"But I don't believe old is the word that describes you anymore." he chuckled, the crusader did the same, his rugged and loud voice was practically made to laugh.

"It seems Overwatch, even ten years later, is still not appreciated for what it's done. Of course, Blackwatch didn't help when Morrison was politically under fire." they both agreed.

The old Chancellor looked upon Lena and smirked.

"Das ist Frau Oxten, die ich vermute?" the Chancellor spoke in German, Tracer smirked. Reinhardt was about to speak as to translate for her since the Chancellor had spoken in German on purpose, but the Brit opened her mouth to speak.

"Ja, und es ist eine Ehre, Sie treffen Bundeskanzler Hoffman." she spoke in an almost clear and fluent German language, her British accent hindering it from sounding complete.

Hoffman laughed, shaking her hand as well.

"You and everyone who served during the Omnic crisis are always welcome in Germany; the honor is ours for having heroes among us." he was right too, Germany was one of the few countries who didn't support the Petras Act; having a pride and honor filled history with Overwatch and the Crusaders.

Lena walked off, moving to look out the window, she, like McRee and Fareeha would be on watch for anything happening.

Hoffman looked upon the group, knowing it wasn't complete either; he looked upon his friend; the crusaders had been a proud moment for Germany, he had been one of the main contributors to the creation of Project Crusader.

It had also been a day of only sadness when the battle of Eichenwalde had come to pass; Even when the French air-force and ground troops arrived to aid them, the battle seemed hopeless from the start. Crusader General Balderich Von Adler, their leader, and the last of his crusaders in a desperate and daring attempt, gave the German and French military a chance by pressing the Omnics' flank; they succeeded in the end, but at a grave cost. Balderich and the crusaders had been overcome by the overwhelming Omnic war-machines.

Reinhardt hadn't been at the battle, he was part of Overwatch by then, but he always felt that if he had been there, it might have been different.

"Balderich would be proud of you." he sighed.

He sighed, before whispering, "Gott segne sie für den Preis, den sie bezahlt."

Rainhardt nodded, gesturing for Hoffman to now sit down with the rest of the U.N leaders/ representatives; perhaps the biggest surprise was to see the Russian president, Katya Volskaya.

 **(One hour later)**

Reinhardt felt well knowing Winston and Genji, despite not being able to actually be here, could watch the meeting on their television.

Hoffman was making a final speech to convince the leaders of the U.N to fund Overwatch. Volskaya was one of the few who supported Overwatch's rebirth, though she also only wanted Overwatch to be loyal and be dependent to the U.N.

The Prime Minister and other European country leaders were indifferent, whereas a few Middle Eastern leaders wanted nothing to do with Overwatch; The U.S President and Hoffman were the only ones who wanted Overwatch to be reborn and independent.

"Just because Overwatch was shut down due to corruption, does not mean what once happened will happen again. If we stand united to bring Overwatch back, we could bring a new age of global protection to the world."

"And we won't be driven back by these new fronts we face; together, with Overwatch, we will fight to improve the world!"

Tracer heard a small commotion from below on the ground level, there was a news van being searched by a soldier and k-9 unit.

"I'd like to thank the available members members of Overwatch for arriving to help us come to a conclusion; we must not simply toss them away, the time has come for us to revive the original dream that Overwatch was built around." Hoffman's speech would be a hopeful death sentence to the leaders' decisions not to fund Overwatch.

Tracer's eyes narrowed as she saw the dogs begin barking at the van, everyone began running as a soldier yelled something. Leno instantly knew what was happening and turned to the crowd.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, running to get Hoffman, she didn't have her accelerator controls, she could only run the old fashioned way.

When she leaped to grab Hoffman, an explosion erupted from the van, the blast was angled specifically to hit the building. Lena was thrown back by the blast; Hoffman wasn't so lucky.

The explosion sent everyone flying onto their backs and injured.

Lena crawled through the singed rubble and grabbed hold of Hoffman's deathly still body.

She grabbed hold of him, instantly checking for a pulse, she couldn't feel one; he was stuck under a heavy wooden beam.

"Rein! Angela!" she cried out; it was only moments before Reinhardt appeared from the smoke, he took one look at Hoffman and gasped.

He bent down and threw the beam off the Chancellor. Angela walked dazedly through the smoke filled room; she dropped next to Hoffman and began searching him for a sign of life.

McRee, Fareeha and Torbjorn were helping people escape the building. Angela attempted to give the man CPR, she repeated the process of attempting to get Hoffman to breathe again.

She did it several times until she checked his heartbeat again: nothing but silence. She pulled back from Hoffman, shaking her head with a sad look on her face.

"No! No no no! Not now!" Lena shook her head, only looking into the Chancellor's dead eyes, Angela closed them. Reinhardt was speechless...at least until he roared; anger and sadness in his cry.

 **...**

Reinhardt carried Hoffman's corpse out with Lena and Angela behind him, the doctor had him lay the body onto a body bag.

"I...I'll be fine. They'll need my help at the hospitals tonight; I'll see the rest of you back at the hangar." Angela left with the ambulances.

"L-let's go." Reinhardt gestured to the vehicle prepared for them. He, Lena, McRee, Fareeha and Torbjorn entered it and returned to the hangar.

 **(The hangar)**

The doors to the hangar opened as Reinhardt and the others entered; Winston noticed them arrive and made his way to them; they seemed fine bar their few cuts and scrapes. McRee walked past them and to the television to see the update.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?!" Winston asked, Lena shook her head.

"It was my fault; I didn't trust my bloody instincts and get everyone down before the blast. Shouldn't have left my controllers here!" she growled, but a strong hand laid on her shoulder; she looked to see Reinhardt's hand.

"No one could have predicted it would happen." he sighed, trying to help her mind's opinion on what happened.

"Hey gang?!" McRee called to them, they looked to him.

"Y'all may wanna see this!" he gestured to the T.V.

McRee and Torbjorn stood in the front, Tracer and Pharah at their sides, Reinhardt and Winston stood behind them. The newswoman speaker was talking of an update on the bombing.

" **The bombing today had injured several of the world leaders; but only one life fills the death toll; Chancellor of Germany, William Hoffman."**

" _ **Recently, surveillance cameras spotted a lone figure leave during the commotion after the bomb was set off; a hooded figure carrying a high powered, scoped rifle. Later depictions of the images have revealed the figure to be Ana Amari, former member of the Overwatch strike team and mother to new member of Overwatch, Fareeha Amari. All European special forces are instructed to now search for her, anyone who sees her is called upon to find her-"**_

" _ **Wait what? Oh...It seems explosive specialists have found huge similarities from this bombing to the bombing of Shimada tower, linking the death of William Hoffman to Hanzo Shimada; this would make Ana Amari the murderer of Hanzo Shimada as well if this is true-"**_ Reinhardt shut the T.V off.

They were all speechless. Ana? Alive?

"My mother...how could she be alive after all this time?" Pharah looked down; none knew how.

"They said she may be the one who killed Hanzo..." Lena spoke quietly, she didn't want to think it was true.

"Uhhh, where's Genji?" Torbjorn asked suddenly.

"Last I checked, he was training…-" Winston was cut short by the training center being vacant.

"He...he couldn't have-…" Reinhardt knew a Shimada never gave up on vengeance when seeking it.

"Oh no..." the man growled as he knew time was now short.

"Suit up! We've gotta fine Genji before he gets himself killed." he ordered while putting on his endoskeleton suit to equip his armor.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter; school, other fics, and new games coming out took my time, But I'll try to become a bit more consistent, I'm managing 4 fics now, can't help that. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; It's meant to kinda shape what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
